Un Año Nuevo Muy Especial
by Hikari Witch
Summary: Antes de la llegada del Año Nuevo, Naruto reflexiona sobre los eventos felices de ese año que esta por terminar. Además una "pequeña acción", será el recordatorio de que uno de sus más grandes sueños es cada vez más real.


**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo simplemente escribo esta historia por diversión, sin fines de lucro y para seguir celebrando que el NaruHina es canon (muchas gracias Kishimoto sensei :D ). **

**Posibles spoilers del final del manga y de Naruto: The Last Movie. **

_Pensamientos _

(Acciones)

Después de haber terminado de cenar, recogieron y limpiaron lo que habían ensuciado. Luego de eso se fueron a la sala para ver una película mientras esperaban que fuera la media noche.

Cuando la película terminó, todavía faltaba una hora para que le dieran la bienvenida al año nuevo. Su esposa se había quedado dormida a la mitad de la película, por ahora la dejaría seguir durmiendo, ya después cuando estuviera más cerca la media noche la despertaría para que vieran los dos juntos los fuegos artificiales.

Naruto siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona ruidosa, pero había ocasiones como esta en las que le gustaba estar en silencio y reflexionar. Existen momentos que son inolvidables en la vida, y sin lugar a dudas en ese año que estaba por concluir, habían ocurrido dos momentos que estarían por el resto de su vida como unos de los recuerdos más felices de su vida: Su boda y cuando descubrió que sería papá. Esos días sin importar cuantos años pasaran le sacarían siempre una sonrisa.

_Flash Back _

Hinata y él habían celebrado su boda en la primavera, las flores de cerezo estaban en su máximo esplendor ese día. Ambos se veían muy bien con la vestimenta tradicional para las bodas orientales, pero definitivamente lo que más lucía era la hermosa sonrisa que ambos llevaban.

Todos sus amigos tanto de Konoha como de otras aldeas (exceptuando a Sasuke), sus antiguos senseis y por supuesto su suegro y cuñada habían estado presentes.

Ese día Hinata y él habían prometido estar juntos en las buenas y las malas, hasta que la muerte los separara. Aunque desde antes de su boda, ya ellos se habían hecho esa promesa mutua, la diferencia es que ahora había sido hecha ante testigos.

Nunca olvidaría las lágrimas de emoción de Iruka-sensei, la felicitación tan a su estilo que le dio Killer Bee y en general cada felicitación y fotografía que se tomaron él y Hinata con cada una de las personas ahí presentes, cada una especial para ellos de una u otra forma.

Días después de su boda habían recibido una pequeña carta de Sasuke:

"Lamento no haber estado presente en su boda, les deseo que sean felices. Los dos realmente se lo merecen.

PD: Hinata te deseo mucha suerte y paciencia con ese dobe que escogiste por marido."

_Fin del Flash Back _

En cuanto al día que descubrió que sería papá…

_Flash Back _

Ese día cumplían tres meses de casados, en cuanto llegó a su casa un delicioso aroma a ramen casero inundó sus fosas nasales.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa!

- ¡Bienvenido!

Dejó el ramo de flores que traía sobre la mesa de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina. Aprovechando que su esposa se encontraba de espaldas, la rodeo con sus brazos por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Después de que terminaron de cenar, fueron un rato a la sala, ahí Naruto aprovechó para entregarle el ramo de flores que le había traído.

- Gracias Naruto están preciosas (mientras le daba un beso en los labios).

- Sabes yo también tengo algo para ti.

- Yo pensé que el ramen había sido mi regalo.

- Si, una parte del regalo era el ramen, pero hoy también te tengo otra sorpresa. Espérame aquí, ya vengo.

Desde que se habían casado, los hábitos alimenticios de Naruto habían cambiado. Hinata cocinaba delicioso, así que ahora él comía más variado y el ramen lo habían dejado para ocasiones especiales.

Cuando Hinata regresó traía con ella una pequeña caja. Se la entregó a Naruto y este la abrió con cuidado. Al hacerlo descubrió un par de escarpines tejidos blancos y una hoja blanca doblada cuidadosamente.

Los escarpines lo habían dejado algo confundido, pero en cuanto leyó lo que decía la hoja se aclaró todo…

- (Con una gran sonrisa y mirada ilusionada) Estás embarazada

- Así es Naruto, vamos a ser padres (ella también sonreía y sus ojos brillaban de ilusión)

- Te amo, te amo ¿lo sabías?

- Lo sé, yo también te amo.

Tres meses después habían descubierto que su primer hijo sería un varón.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Un par de fuegos artificiales lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, volvió a ver el reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para la media noche; aparentemente algunos se habían adelantado un poco a la celebración.

Volvió a ver a su esposa, se veía tan tranquila durmiendo a recostada a su hombro, podría dejarla seguir durmiendo, pero sabía que a ella le encantaba ver los fuegos artificiales.

- (hablando suavemente) Hina, solo faltan un par de minutos para que sean las doce.

- Mmm…

- Ya van a empezar los fuegos artificiales (mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello y le daba un beso en la cabeza).

- Cierto, los fuegos artificiales, gracias por recordarme.

En eso los fuegos artificiales se empezaron a oír con mayor fuerza, ya era oficialmente 1° de enero.

Naruto tenía abrazada a su esposa por la espalda, ella estaba recostada al pecho de él. Hinata había puesto sus manos sobre su vientre de ya seis meses y Naruto tenía su mano sobre las de ella. Así estaban ellos, disfrutando del hermoso espectáculo de luces a través del gran ventanal que tenían en la sala, cuando de pronto…

- ¿Lo sentiste?

- Sentir que…

Hinata no dijo nada, simplemente quitó sus manos para que las de su esposo estuvieran más cerca de su vientre. Naruto estaba algo confundido, estaba por preguntarle a que se había referido, cuando lo sintió… un ligero golpecito, seguido de otro. En ese instante las palabras sobraban, ambos se veían a los ojos con la mirada llena de ilusión, su sueño se acababa de volver más real y los fuegos artificiales habían quedado olvidados.

Cerca de las 12:30 a.m. ya estaban listos para ir a dormir…

- Buenas noches Hinata, te amo (besándola suavemente en los labios) y también de amo a ti Boruto (mientras le daba un beso en el vientre).

Inmediatamente se sintió un golpecito en el mismo lugar donde antes Naruto había puesto sus labios. Ambos padres se volvieron a ver con una sonrisa en los labios. Esperaron un momento para ver si el pequeño se volvía a mover, pero aparentemente ya no se movería más por esa noche.

- Buenas noches Naruto, como ya te lo dijo Boruto a su manera, nosotros también te amamos (besándolo suavemente en los labios).

_Buenas noches mi pequeño Boruto, mami también te ama (mientras acariciaba suavemente su vientre). _

Y como si ocupara una respuesta volvió a sentir una patadita.

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, y por favor no se olviden de dejar un review con sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, etc**.


End file.
